onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi
|2='Orochi'}} |affiliation = Monster Association |partners = Gyoro Gyoro |manga = Chapter 66 }} "Monster King" Orochi ("怪人王"オロチ, Kaijin-ō Orochi), also called Lord Orochi (オロチ様, Orochi-sama), seems to be the leader and strongest member of the Monster Association. He is one of the main antagonists of the Monster Raid, Super Fight and Monster Association arcs. Appearance Orochi is a large and ominous-looking monster. He has several large spikes pointing upwards above his head, cracked skin, empty eyes, and a multiple set of pointy teeth inside his mouth. His shoulders, wrists and fingers have the appearance of monstrous snakes' heads with pointy teeth, with the latter ending in large claws. His knees have the appearance of snake skulls and his clothing consists of a large cape connected to a circular, veiny joint in the center of his chest and a piece of cloth covering his lap. He has a very large and spiked tail that is often covered since he is almost always sitting down. During his fight with Garou, he was revealed that he can morph himself and create multiple dragons that are spread all across his body. He has overlapping mouths, which are very similar to that of a Xenomorph. Personality Orochi has a serious demeanor. While a monster, Orochi doesn't outright kill humans immediately if they catch his interest like Gouketsu. This is shown when, instead of finishing the martial artist off after defeating him, he captured the first Super Fight Champion and offered him greater power as a monster in exchange for cooperation. He displays leniency once again with Garou, only asking the recruit to kill one hero. However, he has little to no tolerance for failure from his subordinates, shown by when he ate Awakened Cockroach alive after he failed to kill Genos. On the other hand, he can be convinced to spare subordinates such as Do-S despite their failures, if their use outweighs their loss. He has grown fond of Gouketsu, often asking Gyoro Gyoro about Gouketsu's current situation. He appears to have a partnership with Gyoro Gyoro, as he will often listen to whatever Gyoro Gyoro tells him without a second question, indicating either a form of respect for him or possibly showing he is a subordinate to Gyoro Gyoro. History Orochi used to be a human but eventually turned into a monster under the work and influence of Gyoro Gyoro through the special growth stimulating process with many failure and sacrifices to create a perfect and all-mighty monster king to reign over all Mysterious Beings. As he began to transform from a human into a monster, his appearance began to change drastically, although he was not quite at the towering height he would eventually obtain. It was during this stage of his monsterfication that he was found by Gyoro Gyoro. Orochi was then guided by Gyoro Gyoro and was taught how to further enhance his power and maintain proper mental control instead of becoming a mindless beast. Several years ago, Orochi battled and defeated Gouketsu. Instead of killing the martial artist, Orochi took him to the Monster Association Headquarters and gave him an offer to help the martial artist gain more power in exchange for cooperation. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gyoro Gyoro is speaking with Orochi about the monster raid's situation. After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot Bofoi questions Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. He killed and ate Awakened Cockroach for his failure to kill Genos. He was about to do the same on Do-S, but spared her on behalf of Gyoro Gyoro's request. He realized Gouketsu isn't present on the meeting and sent Gyoro Gyoro to find him, but was too late, as Gouketsu was unknowingly killed by an unknown hero. Monster Association Arc He is mentioned to have destroyed Bofoi's drone by impaling it with one of his horns, even though the drone had its arms raised defensively. Moreover, the drone was unable to initiate the self-destruct mechanism before it was destroyed. He later tells Garou to bring them the head of any hero to join the Monster Association. Later, while Garou and Gyoro Gyoro conversed, and Garou engaged in battle with him, Garou snidely mocked Gyoro's level of power, stating it was no big deal. Gyoro decided to hold off on further combat in order to save stamina for the coming battle against the S-class heroes, so then, Orochi takes over the battle. Coming beneath the ground, Orochi crashes up, and he tightly grasps Garou in his hand. Gyoro tells Orochi not to kill Garou due to his usefulness, so he releases him and lets him fall dozens of feet onto the ground. Garou quickly gets back up, and Orochi begins the fight by extending his horn. Garou manages to dodge the attack, but the horn is able to follow his movements and impale Garou in the chest. However, Garou merely scoffs off the damage, stating he has dealt with stab wounds before. Orochi's mouth opens, and multiple horns converge on Garou. Garou uses his Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and skillfully blocks all of the horn attacks. Garou then jumps onto one of the levels of the colosseum, and runs across it. Monsters who were watching the battle are killed by Garou and impaled by Orochi's horns. Eventually, Garou jumps up and prepares to land a strike on Orochi's face. But to Garou's shock, Orochi's mouth expanded and morphed into several overlapping jaws and attempted to eat Garou. Garou avoids Orochi's jaws, and once again becomes shocked when he realizes several dragons morphed out of Orochi's body. Then, out of the mouthes of these dragons, flames were spewing out, creating a valley of fire all around the floor. Orochi follows up the attack and strikes Garou with his right fist. Garou manages to block his attack, but the attack is too powerful, and Garou is sent crashing into the wall. Gyoro tells Garou to give up, for Orochi surpasses him in every aspect. But Garou derisively laughs and says that while Orochi is strong, he relies solely on his strength and has no real strategic or cognitive abilities. Adding onto that, Garou believes Orochi cannot strike fear into the hearts of people, and he proclaims he would demonstrate true terror. Garou takes a fighting stance, but his eyes widen when he sees Orochi takes the same stance. To his horror, Gyoro reveals that Orochi is in fact a fighting genius as well, and he was able to learn the Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist just by observing Garou's movements. Alas, Garou is undeterred, and he passionately jumps up to strike Orochi. Despite this, Garou is easily knocked back, and collides into the wall yet again. Abilities and Powers Due to his large stature and his epithet as the "Monster King", it could be assumed that he is one of the strongest monsters in the Monster Association. Gyoro Gyoro also stated that Orochi is above all of the Monster Association's main forces. While unseen, Orochi apparently was strong enough to defeat the martial artist Gouketsu, the first Super Fight champion, with ease. Based on Gouketsu's own experience, no beings on Earth are stronger than him. Even Bofoi showed signs of fear when describing Orochi to Child Emperor. Considering that Gouketsu proclaimed Orochi to be stronger than any other beings in the world while as a Dragon-level monster and taking his own arrogance into account, it can be speculated that the "Monster King" is far above the level of most Dragon-level monsters. He was able to take care of an evolving Garou with minimal effort and copy Garou's fighting style by merely observing him. Gyoro Gyoro claims that during her attempts to make a monster break its limiter, Orochi is a "success." Physical Abilities .]] Monster Cell Generation: While it has yet to be seen, Orochi apparently has the ability to create as many of Mysterious Beings as he wants. His body seems to be able to create Monster Cells, which in turn transforms humans into monsters upon consumption. Horn Manipulation: Orochi can extend his horns over long distances. He also destroyed Bofoi's drone with a strike from his horn. Immense Strength: While the depths of Orochi's strength haven't been seen, Orochi has still shown amazing physical strength, as evidenced when his horn pierced through one of Bofoi's robots while its arms were raised in defense, going through its entire body with apparent ease, and given the eerie tone Bofoi spoke in when describing the events, this is no minor feat. He was capable of beating human Gouketsu in combat, and even after Gouketsu became a monster, he deemed Orochi as his superior. Immense Speed: '''While the depths of his speed haven't been shown yet, he was able to strike Bofoi's robot with his horn so quickly that the self-destruction mechanism was broken before it could activate. Awakened Cockroach was not able to react to Orochi's attack despite having a sixth sense. '''Pyrokinesis: Orochi can breathe fire from his mouth and from all of the dragons over his body. The intensity of his flames forced Gyoro-Gyoro to create a barrier to protect herself. Fighting Styles Genius Combatant: Orochi can instantly learn any move used by his opponents. With just one look, Orochi mastered Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to the same level as Garou. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Orochi copied from Garou. He uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist with his multiple dragons as arms against Garou. Trivia *The name "Orochi" (大蛇) literally means "great snake".Yamata no Orochi (八岐大蛇), a legendary serpentine monster/god with eight heads and titanic body who fathered a demon general Shuten-dōji (酒呑童子), is one of the most famous examples. *Orochi's "released form" strongly resembles the descriptions of Typhon, a serpentine giant who is one of the largest and most powerful creatures in Greek Mythology. Common or similar characteristics include bodies consisting of hundred serpents or dragons, unearthly glowing eyes, breathing fierce flames, and fathering numbers of monsters. *Orochi is the sixth of many "Kings" mentioned in the series, the others being the Subterranean King, the Beast King, the Deep Sea King, the Ancient King (anime-only), the Sky King, the King of the Underworld (anime-only), and the Forest King. **He is the 2nd king with a confirmed name, the 1st being Pluton, King of the Underworld. *Orochi is a manga-exclusive monster as he does not appear in the Original Webcomic, although his boney appearance is similar to God. *Orochi was shortly redesigned after his initial appearance. *Orochi's "released form" is inspired from Biollante. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Monster Association Category:Main Antagonists Category:Manga Original Category:Former Humans Category:Dragon +